chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Matt Parkman World 8
Matt is a canon character roleplayed and adapted by Lowri in World 8: Brave New World. In this world, he is currently engaged to Daphne Millbrook. He has the abilities of Telepathy, Aerokinesis and Protected Senses, and will in future also manifest Chronocognition and Anti-shield. He is a member of the New York Police Department. Abilities To date, Matt has only 3 abilities. The first is Telepathy. This is an ability he inherited from his father, Maury Parkman. With it, he can hear the thoughts of others and communicate with his mind. He can also search through the memories of others and take information from them. He can control others, implant thoughts into their minds, cause hallucinations and force people not to notice him. His second ability is Aerokinesis. Using this, he is able to levitate and fly, and create air currents powerful enough to move people and objects. He can also create air from nothing, and produce powerful gales to use offensively. He can shield with air, and manipulate the air to cause hallucinations, block the movement of sounds and carry sounds to him. ]]His third ability is Protected Senses. At first, this ability only protects him against his senses being inundated or damaged naturally, meaning he'll be able to look into a bright light without being blinded, and will be able to hear 190 decibels of sound without being deafened. It will also prevent sensory inundation from blocking his other abilities. Later, the ability will develop, and make it impossible for any other abilities to impair upon his senses. He will be able to see through any illusions, and no one will be able to paralyse or shield his senses. However, it will never prevent him from losing his senses when he accesses his fourth ability. His fourth ability will be Chronocognition, the ability to sense the future, past and present. At will, Matt will be able to choose to give himself visions of the past or future, or of events occurring elsewhere in the present. However, when he uses the ability, his eyes will cloud over similarly to the appearance of several precognitive abilities, and he will be unable to focus upon his current surroundings. He will also be unable to access his other abilities at the time. Therefore, using this ability could leave him vulnerable. His final ability will be Anti-shield. Once Matt manifests this ability, he will be able to penetrate any form of shield or defensive ability with ease, and without even realising he has done so in some cases. This will include mental shields and immunities, as well as physical ones, but not shields which protect against all abilities or all threats. He will at first use the ability reflexively, but will later learn to deactivate the effect in order to leave a shield intact. He will also be able to let others penetrate shields, but will need physical contact to do so. Family & Relationships *Mother - Lillian Parkman *Father - Maury Parkman *Ex-wife - Janice Parczak *Fiancee - Daphne Millbrook *Adoptive daughter - Molly Walker *Son - Matt Parkman Jnr *Future son - Sam Parkman *Future daughter - Daniella Parkman History on agents during a raid]]Matt's history matched canon until the end of volume 2, when the virus was released. He was in Odessa when this happened, and fell ill with the virus, but was fortunately soon cured. Afterwards, he would help maintaining the quarantine, often using telepathy to convince the people that it was needed and to prevent people from attempting to flee. He also used telepathy to reveal Rhia's true paternity to her, at her unknowing request. He was amongst the first captured when evolved humans were hunted, but escaped when the transfer flight was raided and crashed. With a lot of others, he then hid in Russia for the remainder of this time, and took part in some raids. During this time, he met Daphne and began a relationship with her. Shortly before the hunting ended, he learned about his son Matt Jnr, after Rhia informed him of the boy's existence. She herself had learned of him through working as REBEL. death]]Matt returned to live in his apartment in New York, with Daphne moving in with him, and rejoined the police force. He also met his son for the first time. He manifested aerokinesis and then used this to take Daphne to the moon on their second anniversary, where he proposed to her. A few weeks afterwards, he met Lee Athens at the New Company base, and she used her precognition manipulation to temporarily give him the a precognitive ability. He found himself painting an image of Daphne's death, which would occur unless Pinehearst was stopped, and so he joined those fighting Pinehearst in order to try to save her. He hid this from Daphne at first, afraid of worrying her, until he learned that Pinehearst had offered her a job. After that, he couldn't stop himself from telling her the truth, in an attempt to warn her. She reassured him that she was no longer interested in the job offer, but also admitted that she feared refusing it wouldn't be enough to save her. He learned that Molly had survived the virus when she found him and turned up at his doorstep. She rejoined his new family as an adoptive daughter, as well as Mohinder's. He manifested his third ability, protected senses, while helping the New Company to raid the headquarters of a criminal gang. The gang tried using sirens and lights to interfere with his control of his telepathy, until the new ability prevented this. Etymology Matt, short for Matthew, is a Hebrew name which means "gift of God". His surname may refer to a park-keeper or a person who works in or owns a park. His son shares the same name, since he was named after him. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.